As user devices become smaller and more portable, it has become easier for people with ill intentions to steal user devices. When such devices bear sensitive information of the user, thieves may be able to access such information unless barriers have been placed into the user device. Once such barrier is a fingerprint sensor which can be used to read the fingerprint of the person attempting to access the device and, if the fingerprint is not the same fingerprint of the user, access may be denied.
However, as user devices such as cell phones become smaller, there is a pressure on each of the individual components within the user device to also see a concurrent reduction in size. As such, there is a pressure to reduce the size of the fingerprint package that contains the fingerprint sensor without seeing a reduction in performance. As such, improvements are needed to see the desired reduction in size.